sayap kupu kupu
by kimbapiskidding
Summary: SoonHoon / GS / Fem!Jihoon / RnR? :)


Title : Sayap Kupu Kupu

Cast : Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon.

Length : Oneshoot.

Warn : GS, OOC

Disclaimer : I don't own anything.

.

.

' _Bunga merona. Kupu kupu gemetar. Cintakah itu?'_

 _._

 _._

-Jihoon POV-

Hari itu, ia berdiri di seberang lapangan berumput yang perlahan mulai sepi. Tinggi, dengan dagu sedikit mendongak dan tatapan angkuh yang mengintimidasi. Menatapku dari kejauhan,lalu membuang muka sebelum aku melakukannya terlebih dahulu. Muak adalah kata yang tidak terlalu tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaanku padanya. Lebih dari muak. Lebih dari sebal. Ada kemungkinan aku membencinya.

Ketika aku menoleh lagi, ia sedang berjalan melintasi lapangan. Di belakangnya, matahari mulai terbenam, menjadikan langit sewarna tembaga. Menjadi latar yang muram bagi sosoknya yang berwajah keras, yang bibirnya selalu mengerucut angkuh. Beberapa namja mengikuti langkahnya dibelakang. Seolah-olah dirinya adalah seorang pimpinan gerombolan mafia.

Mereka mendekat ke arah kami, para yeoja yang berkumpul bersama-sama selama pertandingan sepak bola berlangsung. Pertandingan baru saja usai, tapi kami masih berkumpul untuk mengobrol, terutama karena para yeoja yang berdiri bersamaku naksir si namja angkuh itu.

Bukannya melewati tempat yang lebih lapang. Ia malah memilih jalur sempit diantara kami. Lengannya dengan sengaja menyenggol bahuku,membuatku terhuyung. Aku berseru marah.

"Hei! Bisa sopan sedikit nggak sih?"

Ia menoleh,berbalik dan mendekatiku.

"Apa, bantet?"

"Heh! Malah menghina!"

Ia tersenyum. Anehnya , senyum itu manis. Mengubah wajahnya yang kaku dan merengut itu menjadi lebih cerah, lebih terlihat ramah. Namun, itu hanya kesan yang mengelabui. Lebih lama menatap bola matanya sedekat itu, aku tak berubah pikiran.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah?" gertakku. Seharusnya, ia tahu bahwa aku tak seperti yeoja lainnya , yang langsung menciut saat ditatap dengan garang seperti itu. Senyum maut serigalanya itu mungkin akan membuat yeoja lainnya pingsan ketakutan.

"Iya, memang ada masalah."

"Bilang masalahnya apa! Jangan cuman cari gara-gara!"

"Aku nggak suka sama kamu!"

"Ha! Kau kira aku suka sama kamu? Aku benci sama kamu asal kamu tahu!"

"Kenapa kamu membenciku?"

"Kalau dijelaskan bias sampai tahun depan kita berdiri disini."

"Coba saja kalau begitu."

"Nggak usah. Aku malas ngomong sama kamu."

Ia tertawa pendek. "Kamu membentakku duluan."

"Karena kamu nyari gara-gara!"

"Nah! Ini dia yang membuatku nggak suka. Kamu itu bawel."

"Apa kamu bilang?"

"Bawel." Ia menyeringai lebar, tampak puas. Lalu , ia berbalik meninggalkanku yang masih berdiri di pinggir lapangan beberapa menit kemudian, dengan wajah merah padam dan tangan mengepal.

Sejak itu, kuputusakan aku memang membencinya. Sangat membencinya – kalau boleh kutekankan lagi.

Bukan hanya karena tingginya yang mengintimidasi, juga karena sikapnya yang angkuh dan sok pintar. Sangat menyebalkan ketika aku harus terpaksa melihtanya bermain voli dengan teman-temanku, saat aku melongokkan kepala ke luar jendela samping rumahku. Aku menyesali lapangan voli yang dibangun di dekat rumahku. Aku bahkan menyesali rumahnya dekat dengn kompleks perumahanku sehingga ia bias setiap waktu bermain dengan teman-temanku.

Kalau aku muncul di jendela saat ia sedang bermain voli, ia akan menatapku dengan tatapan yang seperti menelnjangiku. Lalu, bibirnya melafalkan kalimat 'Hai, bantet" tanpa suara. Menyebalkan.

Aku tidak tahu , kenapa sikapnya kepadaku tak pernah manis. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, ia memang tak pernah bersikap manis pada yeoja manapun.

"Lihat! Soonyoung mencetak angka paling banyak!" Seungkwan, anak tetangga sebelah, berdiri disebelahku. Wajahnya terkagum-kagum, tak sedikitpun berpaling dari lapangan voli, tempat Soonyoung sedang memeragakan _smash_ nya yang terkenal.

"Kenapa sih kamu suka sama dia?" gerutuku. "Menyapa saja dia tak pernah."

"Justru itu, Jihoon sayang. Semakin misterius, semakin bikin penasaran."

"Cih." Aku menunjukkan mimik jijik.

Meski hubunganku dengan Soonyoung tidak bias dibilang berteman, ,kami tetap berkumpul bersama. Teman-teman sepermainanku semuanya namja, dan mereka satu sekolah dengan Soonyoung. Aku diterima di SMA favorit, mereka tidak. Hal itu selalu menjadi bahan olok-olok untuk memancing pertengkaran denganku.

"Kamu tahu apa bedanya sekolah favorit dan sekolah yang bukan favorit, Seokmin?" Tanya Soonyoung pada Seokmin.

"Enggak." Jawab Seokmin sambil lalu. Ia sedang sibuk membaca komiknya.

"Anak-anak SMA favorit harus rajin belajar supaya pintar." Ia menyeringai. "Mereka punya kebiasaan mulia. Belajar dimanapun dan kapanpun."

"Aku memang pintar. Kamu yang bodoh!" aku yang sedang duduk di atas pohon manga, mengerjakan PR Matematika, terpancing. Satu-satunya alasanku mengerjakan PR didekat teman-temanku saat itu karena beberapa dari temanku –terutama Seokmin- jago matematika. Aku bias bertanya kalau ada soal yang belum ia mengerti.

Soonyoung pura-pura tidak mendengar. Aku melempanya dengan putik manga, tepat mengenai dahinya. Ia mendongak, matanya berkilat-kilat. Dengan cekatan, ia memanjat , dan dengan sejekap sudah berada di dahan yang sama denganku.

"Sakit, tahu!" ia menatapku.

"Pasti," ujarku tak acuh, meski aku tak yakin. Ia cuman sedang menakut-nakuti aku lagi.

Ia mencondongkan badannya ke arahku, menatapku lekat-lekat. "Jangan bergerak," bisiknya. "Aku sedang memperhatikan apakah kamu ini benar-benar yeoja atau bukan. Soalnya kamu selalu main sama namja."

Ia tersenyum. Senyum yang manis –tapi- berbahaya itu lagi.

Aku merasa risih dan jengkel dengan tatapannya itu, dan wajahnya yang semakin mendekat ke wajahku. Seandainya teman-temanku dibawah mendongak, mereka mungkin akan mengira Soonyoung bermaksud menciumku. Gila!

"Pergi sana!" aku mendorong dadanya hingga ia nyaris jatuh ke bawah."Aku sudah main dengan mereka sejak masih kecil. Kamu itu yang aneh. Ke mana teman-temanmu sendiri? Orangtua mu pun nggak pernah keliatan!"

Ia tertegun. Wajahnya berubah kaku dan sina matanya menjadi dingin. Tiba-tiba aku mengigit lidahku karena menyesal. Aku seharusnya tidak mengungkit semua itu. Semua teman-temanku pun tidak pernah membicarakannya. Itu hal yang sensitif untuk Soonyoung.

.

.

Kita tidak bisa mencegah pikiran dan perilaku orang saat mereka menilai kita. Demikian kata appaku suatu hari. Itu seperti arus sungai yang terus mengalir sampai hilir. Kita hanya bisa memilih, ikut hanyut terombang ambing dengan rasa sakit sampai ke laut atau berusaha menepi dan tak peduli.

Maka, ketika orang-orang di kompleks kami menggunjingkan keluarga Soonyoung, mau tak mau aku memikirkan apa yang dipilih keluarga itu. Memasukannya ke dalam hati sampai terasa sakit? Atau menganggapnya angina lalu?

 _Appa_ Soonyoung tidak pernah terlihat lagi sejak setahun lalu. _Umma_ nya , yang dulu selalu mengurung diri dirumah, kini malah sebaliknya. Ia selalu pergi menjelang sore dan kembali larut malam.

" _Appa_ nya Soonyoung dipenjara karena penipuan." Kata _appa_ ku, saat aku bertanya. Appaku kenal appanya Soonyoung. Mereka dulu sering bertemu saat ada acara perkumpulan alumni. Kata appaku, appanya Soonyoung sebenarnya tidak bersalah. Ia hanya sial dan terseret masalah yang ditimbulkan orang lain.

Lalu, tak sengaja kudengar selentingan gossip dari ahjumma tetangga saat mereka berbelanja di pasar. Umma nya Soonyoung yang cantik itu bekerja di _club_ malam.

Sejak ucapanku padanya di atas pohon manga, Soonyoung menjaga jarak dengaku. Ia masih suka menatapku dengan tajam, tetapi tanpa memanggilku 'bantet' seperti biasanya. Ia masih suka menyenggol bahuku dengan keras , tetapi tidak pernah lagi mengolok-olokku kalau aku berteriak marah. Tatapannya dingin dan wajahnya sering merengut. Tampang Soonyoung tidak jelek, sungguh. Namun, dengan mimik yang seperti itu, ia tampak dua kali lebih menyeramkan daripada preman pasar.

Kupikir ia membenciku, dan seharusnya aku merasa senang karena bebas dari gangguannya. Namun, aku justru merasa sangat menyesal. Ingin rasanya memutar waktu agar aku bisa mengganti kata-kata yang kuucapkan waktu itu, agar tidak membuatnya sakit hati.

"Nggak usah dipikirin," kata Seokmin sambil menepuk-nepuk bahuku. "Soonyoung bukan orang yang pendendam."

"Tapi dia jadi mendiamkan aku…"

"Bukannya dunia lebih damai?" Seokmin terkekeh melihat wajahku yang memelas. "Memangnya nggak bosan adu mulut terus?"

Aku diam. Di dasar hatiku, sesungguhnya aku lebih suka adu mulut dengan Soonyoung ;agi, daripada didiamkan dengan penyesalan yang tak tertebus.

"Yasudah, mau ikut mampir nggak?" Tanya Seokmin. Sore itu, aku dan teman-temanku sedang berjalan pulang sehabis menonton pertandingan tenis meja di kompleks sebelah.

"Seokmin, kenapa Soonyoung nggak keliatan beberapa hari ini?" tanyaku. Bukannya aku berharap dia ada. Tapi, biasanya dia tak pernah melewatkan pertandingan di sekitar kompleks rumah kami , agar bisa berkomentar riuh menyemangati tim kompleks kami.

Seokmin tersenyum. "Nanti juga tahu." Aku menatapnya curiga, tetapi ia pura-pura tak peduli. "Kalau kamu nggak mau ikut , pulang sendiri ya?" Seokmin menyenggolku.

"Kita mampir ke mana?"

Seokmin tersenyum. "Pokoknya ikut saja."

Aku lebih memilih ikut dengannya daripada aku pulang sendirian. Menjelang senja, langit semakin redup. Perjalanan pulang melewati kebun bambu yang sepi. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk ikut.

Tujuan Seokmin adalah sebuah studio yang cukup jauh dari kompleks rumahku. Aku tahu tempat itu selalu menjadi tempat nongkrong anak-anak sekolah yang punya grup menari atau mau main music. Aku mengikuti Seokmin masuk ke dalam. Sayup-sayup kudengar suara musik dari dalam studio.

Ada sebuah ruangan tertutup yang dindingnya berkaca besar. Aku mengintip ke dalam. Beberapa namja sedang focus menari. Lagunya hanya sayup-sayup terdengar karena ruangan itu ruangan kedap suara. Tadinya, yang kuperhatikan hanya seseorang yang menari di center saja. Lalu kulihat di sebelah kanan sang center. Ia memakai kaus hitam dan celana _jeans_ yang bagian lututnya robek. Wajahnya yang keras , bibirnya yang kerucut tak asing bagiku. Sebelum aku mundur dari kaca, orang itu telah melihatku. Aku panic! Rasanya aku ingin melarikan diri saat itu juga.

Terlambat! Ia menghentikan dancenya, berjalan ke pintu dan keluar.

"Woi! Kwon Soonyoung!" Seokmin menyapa Soonyoung dengan gembira. Soonyoung tertawa lebar lalu menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu, lalu menoleh padaku.

Aku gemetar. Ingin rasanya tenggelam ke dasar bumi.

Namun, ia hanya menatapku sebentar dengan bola matanya yang gelap seperti proyeksi langit senja, lalu mengobrol dengan Seokmin. Wajahnya lebih berseri-seri daripada biasanya. Tawanya lebih lepas, dirinya seakan berkilauan. Meski ia masih tak mengajakku bicara, aku menyukai dirinya yang ini. Tampaknya, bermain musik membuatnya melepaskan emosi. Soonyoung menjadi orang yang berbeda dengan makhluk kelam yang kukenal selama ini.

.

.

"Mau pulang?" suara namja mengusikku. Aku menoleh. Namja yang duduk di sebelahku tersenyum. Karena sibuk melamun, aku tidak tahu sejak kapan ia duduk disitu. Kulijat matanya tampak sayu dan merah. "Mau pulang ya?" ia mengulangi pertanyaannya. Kata-katanya mengambang seperti orang mengantuk. Tetapi aku segera menyadarinya. Bukan mengantuk. Orang ini mabuk.

Biasanya aku tak gentar jika ada namja yang menggangguku, tetapi jika si pengganggu sebaya denganku. Menghadapi namja yang lebih dewasa,apalagi mabuk,tentu saja berbeda. Tubuh mereka jauh lebih besar,lebih kuat , lebih tak terduga. Ketakutan mulai menjalari tubuhku.

Aku mencari tempat kosong. Nihil. Sepertinya, semua bangku terisi. Aku sengaja memilih tempat duduk paling belakang agar dekat dengan pintu keluar. Tak kusangka aku malah terjebak dengan namja mabuk. Sial.

Ia mulai menggeser tubuhnya lebih rapat kearahku. Aku terdesak ke tepi jendela. Menengok ke sana kemari untuk meminta bantuan jika si pemabuk ini mulai macam-macam.

Namja ini mulai tersenyum mesum. Tangannya terangkat dan hinggap dipundakku. Bobotnya terasa berat dan menakutkan. Aku mencoba melepaskan diri tapi rangkulannya kuat.

"Lepaskan!" aku meronta, tetapi ia semakin kencag merengkuh bahuku. Aku baru saja akan berteriak,ketika tiba-tiba seseorang berdiri di lorong samping bangku kamu. Ia menarik si pemabuk menjauh dariku.

"Minggir!" suaranya yang dingin membuatku nyaris berhenti bernafas.

"Apa-apaan ini!" si pemabuk terhuyung di lorong antar bangku. Kini semua penumpang bus menoleh ke arah kami.

"Jangan macam macam sama dia!" Penolongku mengedikkan kepalanya ke arahku. Wajahnya garang menatap si lelaki mabuk.

"Kwon Soonyoung…" Aku tercekat. Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?

"Jangan ikut camppur!" si pemabuk menggeram. "Apa urusanmu hah?"

Soonyoung tidak menjawab. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, menarikku berdiri. Ia mengetukkan jarinya ke kaca sebgai tanda berhenti. Sopir menghentikkan bus, dan ia menyeretku turun.

.

.

"Bodoh!" Kata itu disemburkan kepadaku. Kami berdiri di pinggir jalan, masih cukup jauh dari jembatan menuju kompleks perumahanku. Di bawah cahaya lampu jalan yang meremang, wajahnya tampak kesal. "Kalau naik bus sendirian jangan malam-malam. Kecuali kalau kamu namja atau jago karate."

Aku diam. Menyadari kecerobohanku. Tetapi enggan mengakuinya. Sepanjang mengenalnya, ia selalu menjadikanku bahan olok-oloknya. Malam ini, aku tidak mau memberinya kesempatan.

Kini, ia menatap seragam sekolahku dan mendengus. "Pulang terlambat?" Ada nada geli tersamar dari suaranya ketika ia bertanya.

Aku mengangguk.

"Ternyata, anak badung juga ya?" ia terkekeh.

"Apa bedanya sama kamu!" aku menunjuk seragamnya. "Pulang terlambat juga kan? Sekolahmu kan lawanan arah dengan sekolahku. Pasti kamu kelayapan dulu."

"Beda. Aku kan namja. Bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Dan asal kamu tahu, aku nggak kelayapan. Aku habis latihan dance."

Aku baru akan mendebatnya , tapi ia membalikkan badan dan berjalan ke arah kompleks. "Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba kamu ada di dalam bus itu?" tanyaku, tak bisa menahan rasa penasaran.

"Mencegat, naik,duduk." Ia menyahut tak acuh.

"Aku nggak melihatmu naik." Gumamku.

"Memangnya, aku harus lapor?"

Aku meliriknya sebal. Oh, jadi sejak awal dia sudah melihatku? Bisa tidak sih dia ramah sedikit? Bukan salahku kalau akhirnya aku sampai mengucapkan sesuatu yang kasar kepadanya karena ia juga kasar kepadaku. Meski begitu, dalam hati, aku masih merasa menyesal karena pernah menyinggung perasaannya lagipula, ia baru saja menolongku. Seokmin benar, Soonyoung bukan pendendam.

"Aku mau minta maaf soal kejadian yang di pohon manga waktu itu. Maaf, aku nggak bermaksud membuatmu tersinnggung."

"Lupakan." Katanya sambil terus berjalan. "Toh, yang kamu katakan itu benar. Ayahku dipenjara, ibuku nggak pernah kelihatan." Anehnya, ia mengatakan itu dengan tenang.

"Mianhae…"

Ia menoleh. "Kamu tahu, aku nggak suka kamu karena apa?" Ia menyeringai melihat wajahlu mulai merengut. "Kamu itu bawel. Nggak ngerti kapan harus berhenti bicara. Sudah kubilang, lupakan. Nggak apa-apa kok. Masih aja minta maaf."

Aku berjalan melewatinya,tanpa menjawab. Jembatan besar menuju kompleks perumahanku sudah terlihat. Kakiku pegal dan ingin segera sampai dirumah, tak peduli diomeli, karena aku malas diolok-olok terus. Soonyoung menyusul. Ia berjalan di sampingku, sama-sama membisu.

Kami melangkah melawan arah angin. Membuat rambut sepundakku diterpa angina malam yang dingin. Aku merapihkan poniku yang menutupi mata. Sungguh aneh rasanya berjalan bersama orang yang selama ini tak kusukai.

"Dingin ya?" Ia bertanya. Sejenak aku mengira ia akan mengolok-olokku lagi, tetapi suaranya terdengar tulus. "Sorry, jaketku ketinggalan di rumah. Jadi, nggak ada yang bias kupinjamkan biar kamu nggak kedinginan."

"Nggak perlu basa basi. Kalau kamu membenciku, kenapa kamu menolongku tadi?" tukasku ketus.

"Aku nggak membencimu." Sahutnya. "Cuman nggak suka kebawelanmu."

"Hah! Bohong!" seruku. Kami sudah menapaki jembatan besar menuju gerbang kompleks. Aku berhenti melangkah, berbalik menatapya dengan rasa frustasi. "Kenapa sih kamu selsalu jahil sama aku? Berani taruhan, besok kamu baka cari gara-gara lagi sama aku."

"Mungkin." Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum serigala.

"Ish. Sana pergi!" Aku menunjuk ujung jembata dari mana kami dating. "Sana! Menghilang dari hadapanku! Jangan pernah tunjukkan mata 10:10 mu itu lagi dihadapanku!"

Ia malah melangkah mendekat. "Kamu ini selalu ribut,ya?" Tangannya terangkat. Kupikir, ia akan menyentuhku, jadi aku mundur sampai punggungku membentur tiang jembatan yang terbuat dari baja. Namun, tangan itu menumpu pada tiang, persis diatas kepalaku. Menyangga tubuhnya yang dicondongkan ke arahku. Aku terkurung. Matanya menatapku lekat-lekat.

Tiba-tiba, segalanya terasa lebih rumit. Aku tidak pernah berada sedekat ini dengannya. Aalagi hanya berdua. Tidak perah di malam yang gelap dan jembatan sunyi dengan penerangan yang buram. Aku gugup, tubuhku mulai gemetar karena kedinginan, juga ketegangan. Seluruh inderaku waspada. Aku bahkan bias mencium aroma tubuhnya –sesuatu yang mengingatkanku pada matahari dan petak rumput sehabis hujan –yang biasanya tak pernah kuperhatikan.

Ia seperti membaca keresahanku. "Kau…takut denganku?"

Mencoba tampak berani, aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Kenapa? Kamu kan tahu, aku anak narapidana. Dan orang-orang bilang ummaku perempuan penghibur di club malam."

Aku menelan ludah. Ia pasti ingin balas dendam sekarang, gara-gara perkataanku waktu itu. Mungkin, sebenarnya ia belum bisa memaafkanku. Namun, aku melihat senyumnya masih belum hilang –bahkan berganti dengan senyum tipis.

"Kau tahu apa yang lucu? Saat orang-orang mengira ummaku sednag melayani orang-orang mabuk di bar, ia sedang mengaduk the di kedainya. Aku tertegun. Ia mengangguk. "Ummaku membantu kakaknya di kedainya. Kedai itu buka pada malam hari. Mereka mengajak ummaku bekerja disana, untuk membantu keuangan kami setelah appaku dipenjara. Aku juga punya grup menari sekarang. Kami akan ikut lomba dan festival."

"Benarkah?" Aku kini balas menatapnya. "Ummamu bukan bekerja di club malam seperti kata orang-orang?"

"Ummaku tidak serendah itu."

Apa yang dikatakannya membuatku lega. Ringan. Gembira. Dan itu mengejutkan karena tiba-tiba aku menyadari apa artinya. Selama ini, tanpa kusadari, aku mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Mengkhawatirkan perasaannya karena gunjingan orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Aku nggak mau jahat sama kamu…" ujarny. Tiba-tiba, suaranya terdengar letih. "Sumpah, aku nggak membencimu. Aku senang membuatmu kesal, kamu lucu kalau sedang mengomel gitu. Tapi, lama-lama aku takut.."

"Takut?" akhirnya aku memberanikan diri bersuara. "Yang kelihatan seram itu kamu, bukan aku."

"Jadi , benar kau takut sama aku?" senyumnya semakin lebar. "Aku takut kau membenciku betulan, bantet. Aku nggak suka dibenci, apalagi sama yeoja yang lucu kalo lagi marah."

"Kamu nggak mau aku membencimu, tapi kamu masih memanggilku bantet!" Aku mendelik.

"Oh iya, maaf. Itu kebiasaan." Tawanya menggema di tengah jembatan yang sepi.

Aku cemberut. "Sekarang bisa singkirkan tanganmu? Aku mau pulang."

"Ngambek nih?" entah kenapa, dia tampak senang sekali.

Ada apa dengan Soonyoung malam ini? Ia seperti orang asing, bukan namja angkuh menyebalkan yang kukenal.

Ia membuka diri, menceritakan keluarganya dan perasaannya. Senyumnya bahkan tak lagi bahaya. Ia kelihatan baik dan menyenangkan.

"Aku mau mengusulkan gencatan senjata." Katanya. "Aku capek berdebat denganmu."

"Aku nggak percaya. Besok kamu pasti cari gara-gara lagi denganku."

"Harus bagaiana supaya kamu percaya?" bibirnya berkedut menyembunyikan tawa. "Hm, kita pacaran saja bagaimana? Jadi, kamu bisa memastikan kita gencatan senjata selamanya, kan?"

"Apa?!"

"Nggak mau?"

"Nggak sudi!"

"Yakin?" tiba-tiba , wajahnya mendekat ke wajahku. "Aku harus membantumu memutuskan , kalau begitu?"

Sebelum aku menyadarinya, tiba-tiba jarak diantara kami hanyalah selarik udara tipis. Bibirnya menyentuh bibirku dengan lembut. _Apa yang terjadi?_ Aku hanya bisa terpaku.

Di balik mataku, segalanya berkilauan. Aku mendengar suara angin ditelingaku, gesekan daun-daun menari, gemerisik arus kali di bawah kaki kami. Hanya beberapa detik. Namun, rasanya seperti seabad, ketika kemudian wajahnya menjauh, meninggalkan wajahku yang memanas.

"Nah." Katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Sekarang sudah resmi." Ia berbalik pergi, berjalan menuju ujung jembatan. Cahaya dari dalam rumah di dalam kompleks membiaskan siluetnya yang jangkung.

Aku masih terpaku, mengigil dalam cahaya lampu temaram dari kedua ujung jembatan. Menatap punggung Soonyoung yang melangkah santai, dengan perasaan tak percaya. _He stole my first kiss!_

Aku ingin berteriak padanya bahwa aku tidak sudi menjadi pacarnya tidak sudi ditembak dengan cara yang jail seperti itu. Tidak terima dicium semena-mena. Namun, sesuatu yang ,kurasakan di dadaku mencegahnya ada debar-debar disana. Perih, tapi indah. Halus, tapi kuas aku teringat perumpaan Seungkwan. _'Lembut , ringan, indah, rapuh, tapi di sisi lain itu membuatmu merasa kuat. Bagai sayap kupu-kupu.'_ Kupu-kupu? Inikah sayap kupu-kupu itu?

Di ujung jembatan. Soonyoung berhenti dan menoleh. "Lee Jihoon!" Untuk pertama kalinya, ia memanggil namaku. "Mau diantar pulang? Atau mau ditemani hantu-hantu disitu?"

Aku mendongak. Ia berdiri menunggu di ujung jembatan, tangannya terulur padaku. Telapaknya terbuka, menawarkan perlindungan padaku.

Maka, aku berlari kepadanya, dan ia membungkus tanganku dengan tangannya yang hangat. Membawaku ke sampingnya, berjalan bersama menuju rumahku. Tiba-tiba , semuanya terasa wajar, seolah-olah sudah seharusnya sejak dulu seperti ini.

Mulai hari ini, ketika orang-orang bertanya, siapa yang pertama bagiku, siapa yang menyentuh hatiku dengan kenangan yang tak lekang ditelan zaman. Maka, tanpa ragu akan ku jawab, "Kwon Soonyoung."

 **-end-**

 **a RnR would be nice? kkk~**


End file.
